The Other One
by Patriotic-Pixie
Summary: What if Lucas had a twin that Karen gave up at birth but now was coming to live with them? Well read to find out! A lot of pairing in the future! Also since I started writing this before Nate got his apartment it's going to make a jump so bear with methnx
1. Tim

(Los Angeles, California)  
A 16 year old boy with the name of Tim Cooper stood in the middle of a  
street near his house in LA with tears silently streaming down his face as  
he watched an ambulance carry off the only parents he had ever known, his  
adoptive parents. They were both dead. An attractive, 30 year old, woman  
came up behind Tim and laid a comforting hand on the boy's back.  
"Tim? We contacted your mother. She's in Tree Hill, North Carolina. She  
said she'll take you in," the woman told him. He nodded, still in shock,  
and let her lead him away from the scene of the horrid car accident that  
took the lives of the only people he loved. 


	2. Luke's reaction

(Tree Hill, North Carolina)  
"Lucas? We need to talk," Karen Roe said to her son in a quiet voice. He  
gave her a weird look but sat down next to her.  
"Sure what's up?" he asked.  
"When I found out I was pregnant it scared me. Then I found out I was  
having twins it scared me to death. I wanted the best for both of you. I  
could only afford to keep one of you and knowing it was for the best I gave  
your brother, Timothy, up for adoption," Karen told her son.  
"What?! Why are you telling me this now mom?!" Lucas asked slightly angry  
at his mother for not telling him sooner.  
"His adoptive parents were in a car accident and died. I'm, we're, taking  
him in."  
"What the hell?! I mean I feel sorry for the kid but I don't want someone I  
don't know invading my life and taking it over!" Lucas yelled at his  
mother. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Karen followed him to his  
bedroom where he slammed the door in her face.  
"Luke? Honey, are you listening to me?" Karen asked as Lucas opened his  
window and threw a bag with some clothes in it out the window. "I expect  
you to make him feel at home. He's had a rough time." Karen paused and  
listened for Lucas. In a blind rage Luke jumped out of his window and took  
off running. "Luke are you even there?" Karen opened the door and looked  
inside. "LUCAS SCOTT!" 


	3. Opinions

(Los Angeles, California)  
"These people are probably a bunch of southern hicks! I can't believe  
they're making me go live with some person who abandoned me at birth!" Tim  
Cooper ranted as he sat back down at his lunch table.  
"Just give them a chance baby ok? Maybe they'll have a good basketball team  
you can play on like the one here," his girlfriend, Amy Smart, told the  
pissed sophomore.  
"Plus there'll be this stupid 'brother' who was chosen by my real mother  
over me!" Tim proceeded to yell, paying no attention to Amy. He was cut off  
by the bell and he went off to his next class, History.  
(Tree Hill, North Carolina)  
"Plus there'll be some dumb 'brother' who's going to be mad at me because  
mom chose me over him!" Lucas Scott also ranted to his girlfriend, Brooke,  
and his best friend, Haley. "He's going to be some dumb surfer who's gonna  
be like 'dude that's totally rad'."  
"Baby give him a chance. Maybe he'll be a basketball player and you guys  
can play against each other," Brooke replied.  
"Great so he can just take over my life. Well it's not gonna happen, not if  
I have anything to do with it! Actually he can have it for all I care. The  
pressure on the basketball, my grades, everything!" Lucas yelled.  
"Yo Lucas you're starting to sound like me," Nathan Scott said as he walked  
into the café. After Nathan's dad, Dan Scott, had moved out, Lucas and  
Nathan became closer.  
"All right I suppose I can give him a chance. But only for you guys," Lucas  
said resoundingly. 


	4. The Arrival

Los Angeles, California-2 days later  
"Bye Tim!" all of Tim's friends shouted as he boarded a plane that would  
take him to St. Paul, Minnesota and then on to an airport near Tree Hill,  
North Carolina. Tim waved back and put on his headphones that were blaring,  
Smile Empty Soul. He opened his labtop and started writing an e-mail to his  
girlfriend.  
Tree Hill, North Carolina  
"Lucas let's go! We've got to pick up Tim at the airport!" Karen called up  
the stairs.  
"We'll be right down mom!" Lucas yelled back. He had managed to rope Haley  
into coming with him. The trio drove the short distance to the airport  
where they met Tim.  
"Tim Cooper?" Karen asked when the Lucas look-alike came through the exit.  
He looked almost exactly like Lucas but instead of Lucas' warm, deep,  
pensive eyes he had smoldering, cold, grey eyes. He stood 2 inches shorter  
than Lucas but was much more muscular with the tips of his blonde hair dyed  
a bright blue. He wore a black tank top that showed off his three tattoos,  
one a dragon on his right bicep, another a snake going up his left forearm,  
and the last the word "Surfer" in French on his left bicep. Now Taproot  
blared out of the headphones hanging around his neck.  
"Yeah that's me," the guy said coldly. Lucas immediately felt defensive and  
untrusting.  
"Ok hi. I'm your mother Karen Roe, this my son, Lucas, and this is his best  
friend, Haley James." Tim checked Haley out and gave her an approving nod.  
Haley noticed the way he was staring at her boobs and pulled her jean  
jacket closed over her low cut, black, corset-like shirt.  
"Well let's get a few things straight. You are not my mother. My mother  
died. You are just some bitch who gave me away at birth because you didn't  
care about me," Tim spat out at Karen.  
"Hey! Don't you dare talk to my mother like that! You don't even know her!"  
Lucas shouted when he saw the hurt in Karen's eyes.  
"So you agree she's not my mom because she didn't love me! She gave me  
away! She only loved you!" Tim yelled back. A group of people were starting  
to gather.  
"No she only wanted the best for you! She had nothing but love for you! I  
don't think of her as your mom because she deserves a son who's going to  
treat her with respect and love her!" Lucas spat in Tim's face and then  
walked away. Karen watched dumbfounded by the scene unfolding before her.  
Tim grabbed Luke, turned him around, and punched him square in the jaw.  
"Oh my god Lucas no!" Haley screamed when Luke lunged at Tim and knocked  
him down. Luke and Tim started wrestling around and hitting each other.  
Soon Haley had pulled Lucas off of Tim and Karen held Tim nearby. They got  
things settled down and walked back to the car. The four headed home in  
sullen silence.  
"Mom I'm going to Nathan's. I might be back tonight or I may spend it at  
his place. I'll call you," Lucas said when they got home. He dropped Haley  
off and then drove to Nathan's house.  
"Nathan?" Lucas called when he walked into the house, knowing that Deb  
wouldn't be home.  
"Up here dude!" Nathan called back. Lucas walked up the stairs leading to  
Nathan's room.  
"That Tim guy, our brother, is a complete asshole! He insulted me and my  
mother! It's one thing to insult me but you do not insult my family or  
friends! He even checked out Haley!" Lucas said angrily as he sat down on  
Nathan's bed. "Can I crash here tonight? I don't now want to spend anymore  
time than I have to with him."  
"Yeah that's fine. I don't blame you one bit. Mom's out of town for the  
next 2 weeks feel free to stay over anytime. I can't even believe the  
bastard checked out my girlfriend! I sure as hell hope we don't have any  
classes with him!" Nathan said just as angry as Luke. Luke nodded and  
turned up the radio 'til it was blaring AFI, at a deafening volume. 


	5. Tim's First day

Tim's first day at school  
Tim stared at his schedule and map and then headed to his first period  
class, Science.  
"Hey who's the hottie?" Peyton asked when he walked into the room.  
"My brother," Luke said when he leaned over next to her ear. Tim gave  
Peyton an approving nod and sat down next to her.  
"Hi I'm Tim Cooper who are you?" he asked.  
"Your worst nightmare. I'm friends with Luke and your half brother,  
Nathan," Peyton responded coolly. She will be mine. Tim thought to himself.  
Soon class ended and they headed to gym where they were playing basketball.  
Coach Whitey noticed Tim's shooting ability and his aggressiveness right  
away and pulled him aside.  
"We sure could use you on our basketball team, son. Are you interested?  
What's your name?" Whitey asked.  
"Tim. Tim Cooper and I'd be happy to play," he said. Lucas and Nathan both  
stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them. When Tim noticed them  
both staring at him he smirked and walked away. Later that day all three  
guys headed to basketball practice.  
"Ok this is Tim Cooper from LA I expect you'll all treat him with the  
respect that he deserves," Whitey started saying.  
"Which isn't much," Lucas muttered.  
"Lucas Scott! As I was saying he's an excellent player now let's get to it.  
Wait a minute where's Jagelski?"  
"Right here coach!" Jake said as he came running in with Jenny in tow. He  
handed her to Peyton with a kiss.  
"Damn a kid? What's that idiot thinking? What a loser," Tim muttered to the  
guy standing next to him, a bench warmer named Ryan. Lucas overheard him.  
"Tim don't even start. You've pushed your way onto the basketball team but  
you are not going to take my spot and you're not going to make fun of my  
friends. You'll learn soon enough that it isn't a very smart thing to do,"  
Lucas told him as they started warming up. They finished basketball  
practice and Nathan and Lucas headed to the café.  
"So how was Tim today boys?" Karen asked when the two entered.  
"He managed a spot on the basketball team and he's already going around  
insulting our friends. Mom can't we send him away or something?" Lucas  
responded to his mother.  
"No let's just give him some time to get used to it. Now let me get Haley  
you two sit down." Karen told the two and walked out. They sat around  
talking and doing homework for a couple of hours until it was time to go  
home.  
"Lucas are you coming home tonight? You know Nathan you're welcome to stay  
with us until your mom gets back," Karen said.  
"Thanks Karen. I think it'd be best if you had someone around anyways with  
Tim so Lucas and I'll come home tonight," Nathan responded as he started to  
pack up his books.  
"Fine," Lucas said resoundingly.  
"Haley you're welcome to come back with the guys too if you want. There's a  
pullout bed in the living room you can have since Nathan is taking the one  
in Lucas' room."  
"Sure thanks Karen, that'd be great," Haley told the woman and started to  
gather her things. "I just have to grab some clothes and stuff from home." 


	6. rape

That night at the Scott's house...  
"Haley?" Tim Cooper shook Haley James awake as she lay on the pullout bed  
in the living room.  
"Hmm..." she mumbled back. Tim got on top of Haley and tried to kiss her.  
"What the...?"  
"Shh... Haley just be quiet."  
"Tim what are you doing?!' Haley screamed as she shoved Tim off of her. Tim  
smacked her across the head and told her to shut up or he'd kill her. He  
took off his jeans and worked off her pajamas. He inserted himself inside  
of her and proceeded to rape her. When he was done, he got off the crying  
Haley and put back on her pajamas and his jeans. He walked away back to his  
bedroom.  
"Peyton?" Haley cried over the phone quietly to her friend.  
"Hales? What's wrong?" Peyton asked sleepily but worriedly.  
"It's Tim. Peyton you need to get over here. He raped me Peyton."  
I think I'm going to do the next chap from Haley's perspective instead of  
third person what do you think? 


	7. life changing news

"Haley James!" a 30 some year old woman yelled into the hospital waiting  
room. I stood up and pulled my jacket tighter over my body. Peyton stood up  
beside me and put a comforting hand on my back. I followed the nurse into a  
curtain area where she told us a doctor would soon come.  
"Haley I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back ok?" I nodded numbly  
even though all I wanted at that moment was for someone to be by my side.  
"Haley James?" a nice looking doctor came in and picked up my chart. "Hi  
I'm Dr. Angela Kovac. So you were raped?"  
"Yeah I was raped," I replied. I was so lost in my own thoughts. I didn't  
want to say anything against Tim because I was worried about what he might  
do.  
"Ok well I'm going to get one of the nurses to come in and help me do a  
rape exam on you. Is there anyone with you here?" the doctor asked me.  
"Yes. My friend Peyton Sawyer is here," I told the doctor. I really wished  
Peyton would get back.  
"Ok I promise I'll be right back," the doctor gave me a sympathetic look  
and then left the room. I sat in shocked silence holding my knees and  
rocking back and forth for a few minutes until Peyton came back in.  
"Look Hales I know you didn't want me to call Karen or anything but I  
called Lucas's cell phone and he and Nathan are coming down. They told your  
mom but made her promise not to tell anyone," Peyton told me. At that  
moment I really didn't care. It made me feel better to have someone with me  
and I know Lucas and Nathan would help a lot.  
"Thanks Peyton. Thanks for everything," I told her as I started to cry.  
Peyton just nodded and came over and started to rub my back comfortingly.  
"Hey Haley. This is Ashleigh Lockhart, she's a nurse and we're going to get  
some samples and test for STD's and pregnancy. I'm also having a  
psychologist come down and talk to you," the doctor said to me. I nodded  
and they took a few minutes to do the rape kit. The whole time I just kept  
squeezing Peyton's hand. About 15 minutes later Nathan and Lucas came  
running into my little room.  
"Oh my god Hales!" they both said at the same time.  
"I swear Haley when I get my hands on Tim he's gonna be dead," Lucas said  
to me. Nathan nodded in agreement. Nathan kissed me and grabbed my hand  
before taking over for Peyton and rubbing my back some more.  
"Haley I have some news do you want these guys to leave the room?" the  
doctor asked me when she came back in.  
"No Nathan's my boyfriend and Lucas is my best friend," I said to the  
doctor. I needed all the support I could get right about then.  
"Ok then, Haley I'm very sorry but you're pregnant." 


	8. the baby

A few days l8r at Haley's house...  
"Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you," Haley said to her parents.  
"Yeah what is it honey?" her mom asked. Haley had chosen not to tell her  
parents about the rape because she was too afraid of what Tim would do.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."  
"Haley James! How could you?! I want you out of our house! Get out now!"  
her father started yelling at her. Haley started crying and ran out of the  
house, down to Lucas's place.  
"Haley? What's wrong Haley?" Karen asked when Haley burst into the house.  
"Mom and Dad kicked me out when I told them I was pregnant," Haley cried as  
she sank into one of the kitchen chairs.  
"Oh Haley. Well listen you can stay with us ok? And Nathan can too of  
course. I know what it's like so I'll do whatever I can to help," Karen  
said to Haley.  
"But what about Tim?" Haley asked.  
"He took off this morning when he found out that we knew about the rape.  
Nathan says he'll say the baby is his if you wanted," Karen said to the  
teen.  
"Thanks Karen. That'd be wonderful," Haley replied. A few hours later,  
Haley and Nathan were all moved in to the small house. It made things  
cramped but everyone was happy.  
"Thanks for talking to my mom and letting her know why I needed to move in  
here," Nathan said to Karen.  
"It's no problem Nathan. Now you have to decide what you guys want to tell  
people if and when they ask," Karen said once they all were sitting down  
relaxing.  
"Nate and I decided to tell people that I was raped but I don't know who  
did it and as far as we're concerned that Nathan is the father because he's  
going to treat it like his own child," Haley said speaking for the both of  
them.  
"That sounds good. That way people won't talk as much crap about you two  
having sex 'at such a young age'," Lucas said. Haley still looked a little  
shaken up but she was starting to get better.  
1st day back at school...  
The whispers flew around Tree Hill High School. "Did you hear about Haley?  
She's pregnant." And then the response "Yeah I heard she was raped." It was  
typical and by 4th period Haley had gotten used to it. Everyone she cared  
about knew the truth and was standing by her side. Haley knew she was in  
for a long haul but she had her 4 best friends by her side.  
"Hey Hales. I'm sorry I couldn't be at the hospital for you. I'm so sorry  
this happened to you Haley," Brooke said when she met up with Haley on the  
way to their 4th period class, history.  
"It's ok Brooke. Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan were there. I know you would've  
if you could've," Haley said.  
"Well you ready to go?" Brooke asked as she linked her arm into Haley's and  
they walked off to class.  
"Yep let's go," Haley said determined to make the best out of her  
situation. She knew everything would be ok because she had friends who  
loved her and a boyfriend who loved her.  
A few months l8r...  
"Ok Haley everything looks good. Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor  
told Haley at her doctor's appointment during her 3rd month of pregnancy.  
Haley looked over at Nathan who nodded to her and squeezed her hand.  
"You're having a girl!" the doctor said excitedly. Haley smiled and looked  
over at Nathan.  
"A perfect little girl," Nathan said and kissed Haley.  
Birth day of the new Scott...  
"Haley and Nathan you have a perfect little girl!" the nurse said to Haley  
after she spent 10 hours in labor. "Do you have a name picked out?"  
"Yeah Gabriella Karen," Haley said smiling up at the nurse as she held the  
new baby in her arms. Surrounding her were everyone who mattered to her,  
Nathan, Jake, Jenny, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Karen, and Keith. She smiled  
because for once in her life everything was right because they hadn't heard  
from Tim since that one fateful night. 


End file.
